Au Coeur Du Gouffre
by Armony
Summary: Quand la mort frappe sous vos yeux l'un de vos meilleurs amis...comment régir? que dire? [oneshot]


**Au Coeur Du Gouffre**

- NON !

Le corps frappa lourdement le sol en un bruit sec, affreusement sourd et le coeur d'Hermione lui percuta sa poitrine avec violence comme si il avait eu l'intention d'en sortir.  
Elle courait plus vite qu'elle ne le pouvait sous cette nuit naissante qui promettait d'être magnifiquement belle.

"On verra les étoiles" lui avait-elle dit.

Et ces maudites larmes qui se déposaient déjà sur ses prunelles ambre, un poignard semblait remuer les entrailles d'Hermione, elle essayait de capter un mouvement, une simple respiration de sa part.  
La brune arriva enfin à lui, se plaça au-dessus de son corps inerte, les sourcils froncés, la vue brouillée de larmes, elle saisit sa main, elle était si froide et son teint si pâle !

« Hermione, Ron a toujours était pâle ! » Se rassura-t elle.

- Hermione…

Les yeux du roux s'ouvrirent soudainement, la jeune femme sentit une grande bouffée d'air traverser ses poumons.

- Hermione, dit-il de nouveau d'une voix éteinte.

- Chut ne te fatigue pas inutilement, je vais appeler de l'aide, tout ira bien.

- J'ai mal.

Le sang d'Hermione parut se glacer dans ses veines, elle n'avait pas entendu le sort que Malefoy avait lancé.  
Un filet de sang dégoulina de sa narine.  
Elle prit sa baguette et d'un geste nerveux la fit tournoyer au dessus d'eux, des étincelles jaillirent aussitôt, transperçant le ciel sombre de leur inquiétante lumière rouge.

Cruellement les minutes défilèrent, Hermione jetait des coups d'oeil frénétiques par dessus son épaule mais personne ne semblait vouloir se manifester.

- Qu'est ce que vous foutez merde ! Ron je vais chercher du secours ! Dit-elle paniquée.

Ron serra fébrilement sa main.

- Non s'il te plait reste avec moi...

Les lèvres d'Hermione tressaillirent, depuis le début elle se mentait, elle lui mentait ! Rien n'allait aller ! Les yeux de Ron se faisaient de plus en plus vides et malgré la couverture qu'elle avait fait apparaître, sa peau était glacée.

On entend souvent qu'avant de mourir notre vie défile devant nos yeux…Hermione sous cette brise parfumée voyait la leur.

- Ron.

- Oui, Répondit-il en un murmure.

Il ne bougeait déjà plus, les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent encore et ses larmes coulèrent.

- Excuse-moi…Dit-elle d'une voix déchirante en essuyant maladroitement ses propres larmes sur le visage de Ron.

Il tourna doucement sa tête rousse en sentant le doux contact de ses doigts.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Non, non je ne pleure pas.

Le visage du rouquin sembla refléter quelque chose qui ressemblait à du soulagement puis il la fixa, une lueur insondable vacillait dans ses yeux éteints.

- Tu es tellement belle ! Souffla t il alors, je te verrais bien faire la couverture de Sorcière Hebdo…

Un petit rire frappé de sanglots crispa le visage de la brune.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Ron…

Le regard du jeune homme se détourna vers le ciel, ses traits se détendirent et sa respiration se fit de plus en plus lente.  
Hermione sentait que la main froide de Ron n'avait plus de prise sur la sienne. 

- Je peux voir les étoiles! Continua-t il les yeux brillants comme ceux d'un petit garçon, tu me les montreras avec ton télescope ?

Et sous ce flot d'images que la fatalité lui imposait la brune murmura:

- Je t'aime Ron.

L'aimait-elle vraiment ?  
De quel amour parlait Hermione exactement ?

Peu importait...tout ce qu'elle savait à l'instant c'est qu'elle aimait Ron de toutes ses forces, celui avec qui elle avait ri jusqu'à s'en faire mal aux côtes, celui qui dans un moment sombre avait recueilli ses larmes, le Ron qui quelquefois l'insupportait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait plus le voir en peinture !  
Et Hermione était comme tout être humain,attendant cruellement que le malheur frappe pour dire les choses les plus simples,les plus fortes,celles qui nous font tout simplement vivre !  
Un léger sourire vint se balader sur les lèvres sèches de l'ancien Gryffondor et éternellement ses paupières recouvrirent ses yeux, ses yeux bleus qu'Hermione avait tant regardés, qui l'avaient tant observée.

On aurait pu croire qu'il dormait.

Il y a un an le jour ou Hermione avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phoenix aux côtés des ses amis de coeur, ce jour débordant de promesses, ils s'étaient tout trois jurés de ne jamais risquer leur vie par vengeance mais voilà, depuis une poignée de secondes, depuis que Ron avait souri aux anges, cette fébrile promesse aux yeux d'Hermione ne signifiait plus rien.  
Elle passa son doigt sur la lèvre du roux, là ou le sang avait coulé puis elle le déposa sur le bout de sa baguette.  
La brune se leva difficilement, ses jambes, son corps entier étaient secoués d'horribles tremblements.

- Tropare Ille Maleficus…Prononça-t elle la gorge brûlante sous ce ciel noir piqué de mille étoiles.

Trouve celui qui fait le mal.

Elle disparut dans un fuseau de lumière crue laissant derrière elle le corps immobile de Ron et un océan de larmes salées sur le goudron tiède.


End file.
